Prisoner of Love
by SanityIsBoring
Summary: Orochimaru realizes that Sasuke's power has grown beyond his own. Fearing that Sasuke may try to eliminate him, he devises a devious plan before Sasuke realizes his own strength. He finds Sasuke a "bride". Neji Hyuga to be exact. How will things play out? Will Sasuke and Neji, despite being forced, ever fall in love? Find Out. SasuNeji Yaoi Rated M for later chapters possible Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Orochimaru sat in his large throne-like chair reflecting on his ever growing problem concerning his raven haired apprentice. The previous day, he had been training Sasuke near the hideout and noticed that Sasuke had executed every move perfectly; he was the epitome of perfection.

Orochimaru noticed Sasuke had mastered every technique and jutsu he had ever thrown at him. Not to mention he learned them faster than even he did himself.

He began to take note of this fact quite frequently until one day it dawned on him that Sasuke's rapid improvement may be a threat. Orochimaru hated admitting it, but it was true; the young Uchiha's power had finally grown beyond his own. It seemed impossible but it was true.

Now of course, he couldn't have that. Sasuke was meant to be his new vessel, and everyone knows that Orochimaru had to be more powerful than his vessel or he couldn't enter said vessel's body…. If through some miracle, he actually managed to do so, it would be extremely difficult and take an enormous amount of time and godly amount of energy.

He realized that something must be done before Sasuke realizes that he was becoming stronger and didn't need him anymore. Over the coarse of a few measly day's, Orochimaru's paranoia had switched to an all out phobia.

While Orochimaru was lost in thought he didn't notice that Sasuke has walked up to him and was staring him down with an annoyed expression.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked sounding just as emotionless and cold as ever. Orochimaru leered up at Sasuke and became consumed by an unholy craving for what he saw.

Sasuke just what he wanted and needed to be. he had all of those… wonderful personality traits. He was emotionless, cold, hateful, stubborn, arrogant, apathetic… every thing he needed to become stronger. Orochimaru finally broke his trance and spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here at this time of day? Your usually in your room by this time." Orochimaru said completely ignoring Sasuke's previous question.

"No reason, I'm just bored." Sasuke sighed, placing his hands in the pockets of his dark pants.

"Orochimaru, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked, his face saddening a bit.

"If you must," Orochimaru sighed looking up at the young Uchiha with an amused expression, a twisted mock-sweet smile in place. "Go ahead."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, and I can tell it somehow involves me. So what is it?" he asked this time sounding annoyed. The Uchiha hated being left out even though he didn't show it. A look of nervousness crossed Orochimaru's face as he replied.

"I've been thinking about your future Sasuke-kun. I think it's time for a few changes." Orochimaru spoke calmly and matter-of-factly, staring directly into the dark onyx eyes of the young avenger.

Sasuke noticed the sudden look of discomfort in his mentor's eyes and that confused him. "What kind of changes are we talking about here?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at Orochimaru, a glint of disapproval shining in his black orbs.

"You'll find out in time; and that time has almost come." Orochimaru hissed, licking his lips up and down, signature sly smirk returning to his face.

Sasuke shrugged, and with that he walked away toward his room. He dragging his feet slightly and wondered what Orochimaru had planned for him. He wasn't as used to change as he once was and didn't like the snake man's words one bit.

Orochimaru sighed deeply as Sasuke left the room. Why was he so nervous? Sasuke wasn't anywhere close to figuring out he had already surpassed him. So… why was he so worried about Sasuke's future?

*Wait!* Orochimaru bolted upright in his chair, his eyes widening as an epiphany hit him dead on.

*His future… that's it!* Orochimaru thought evilly. *Sasuke has been getting lovesick. I can feel it. The way he's always moping around bored out of his mind, the way he always seems to be so deep in thought when alone… yes… Lovesick!* He chuckled menacingly to himself as his plan unfurled in his mind.

*So I'll play doctor and get him someone to love… no wait, not just love he needs to get married… Hehehe the love one can't escape.* Orochimaru grinned maniacally. *That will slow him down and if I'm lucky, maybe weaken him! A man's biggest weakness is his lover. Heh, and I know just who to get…* Orochimaru once again chuckled to himself, letting his evil plan play again in his thoughts with that sly smile creeping over his lips.

Orochimaru looked up at his assistant who was working on a medicine on the other side of the room. It looked important, but Kabuto could always finish that later.

"Kabuto come here." he ordered waving his hand, gesturing for the other to come.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked, walking forward and bowing at the waist.

"Kabuto, I want you to go to Konohagakure. There seek out a boy named Neji of the Hyuga clan. Find him, capture him, and bring him to me, ALIVE! Are we understood?" Orochimaru smirked.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." with that, Kabuto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

~*~

Neji asleep in bed when Kabuto arrived, his long brunette hair scattered in ever direction as he lay on his back with his hands folded and lying on his stomach. Kabuto hovered over Neji's small fragile sleeping form and chuckled softly.

"Now why would Orochimaru-sama want to capture a pretty little boy like you?" he mumbled to himself. Neji looked so peaceful, so content, and so happy…

Kabuto would hate to destroy a young innocent boy's life such as he was about to do. But his lord wanted him, and if his lord wanted him, Kabuto would most definitely follow his orders and get him for him.

"I would hate to wake you, so..." Kabuto whispered quietly. Instead of waking Neji up his hand began to glow. He lifted a finger to Neji's forehead, gently tapping him.

Neji moaned in his sleep, stirring slightly but not waking up. His breath stilled in his chest and to any onlooker, he would have seemed to be dead. Kabuto was smart. He knew very well that if he had to fight him. He'd most likely lose precious time and possibly end up accidentally killing the boy in self-defense.

After all, Neji was strong… well compared to Kabuto he was pretty average, but for your average ninja he was a genius. So Kabuto put him under a sleeping genjutsu.

Placing his arms under Neji gently, being careful to support his head, he lifted the petit hyuga bridal style. Kabuto stared down at the sleeping boy. He really was beautiful… no wonder Orochimaru wanted him.

Kabuto sighed and without a word, disappeared the way he came, taking Neji with him, and away from the Hyuga clan and his home.

Within minutes he made it back to Orochimaru's hide out. He slipped in silently, opening the door and holding Neji out at arms length.

"Orochimaru-sama, I'm back, and I brought the boy. Now what should I do with him?" he asked. Orochimaru smiled evilly at the sleeping Hyuga.

"Ah Kabuto, record timing. Put him in the room across the hall from Sasuke's. Make sure there are bars on the windows and the door is locked." He hissed, still smiling wickedly.

Kabuto nodded with a slight bow, closing the door behind him. Kabuto once again took another moment or so to stare down at Neji. He looked peaceful and innocent yet so unaware he was about to be plunged into harms way and grave danger for the rest of his life.

Kabuto made it to Neji's new room, laying him on the bed and brushing some loose strands of hair from the boy's face. He smirked thinking of what Orochimaru could possibly be planning with this teenage boy. He almost pitied him.

"Sleep tight, you'll need your rest." Kabuto whispered, turning towards the door. He left, locking the door, and leaving him to sleep. The next day would be interesting for both Neji and Sasuke…


	2. Chapter 2

Neji's milky white-violet eyes fluttered open slowly, the boy not quite awake yet. He sat up slowly, his long brunette hair falling gracefully over his pale shoulders. He stretched, yawning while tossing his legs over the side, his white baggy pants riding up slightly before falling back down as he stood.

He sighed, still not completely taking in his surroundings.

"Ugh… I haven't slept that soundly in ages… ah, I don't remember the last time I slept so well." He yawned making his way over to the large wooden door. "I hope Hinata hasn't gotten in the bathroom yet…" He trailed off.

Mumbling slightly, he raised his hand to the cold iron doorknob and tried to open it… "Hmm?" Neji looked down at the doorknob, now fully awake. "What the…?" he tried again, shaking the knob and pulling forcefully against the hinges, but to no avail.

"It's… locked?" more a statement than a question.

Neji's eye's widened in surprise. His eyes darted all around, finally taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. "This isn't my room…" he rushed to the only source of light in the entire room, a tiny window. It was barred and not big enough to fit through even if the bars weren't there.

He looked outside, for miles, all he saw were trees. Not one single building or manmade structure as far as the eye could see. "This isn't even the leaf village!"

Neji's eyes widened once again, this time in fear. *Dear God, please no* Neji thought, running back to the door, shaking the knob and pounding on it desperately.

"H-HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME…. ANYBODY, HELP!" Neji cried out, pounding on the heavy door, inwardly praying that this was some sort of joke… Naruto was studying Gen-Jutsu right?

*Yeah, it's a Jutsu. Maybe it's Naruto and Kiba…* "Okay, guys. You got me! Good one… will you let me out now?" Neji asked nervously, his voice still holding an edge of panic.

There was no reply.

Neji glared, looking around the room in frustration. "I'm serious guys. If this is some sort of joke, I swear I will kill you." He threatened, balling his hands into fists.

He sighed, shaking his head and scowling. *I don't have time for this. I need to break the jutsu.* He quickly formed several hand signs; each so fast they looked to be nothing more than a blur. "RELEASE!" He shouted. He looked around and grit his teeth as fear was reintroduced to his mind. Nothing happened.

"Dammit." He spat, finally coming to understand his situation. "It would appear as though I've been captured." His scowl deepened, his eyebrows knitting together as they were pulled down into a glare.

"Byakugan!" Neji summoned his Byakugan and scanned the perimeter. Their were chakra seals everywhere obstructing his view. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't even determine how big this alleged prison was. "Damn…" he cursed under his breath.

Orochimaru had been awake all night explaining his plan to Kabuto and finalizing the details.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, smiling at Kabuto and sitting back in his chair (or throne). "Kabuto-kun, please bring in Hyuga-san. I'll summon Sasuke myself." He ordered politely in a sickeningly sweet voice. Kabuto bowed with a "Yes Master" and turned to leave, but before he could get through the door, he was stopped. "Oh, and Kabuto… make sure he is bound. We wouldn't want him escaping." He snickered. Kabuto nodded with a smirk and left down the halls toward Neji's room.

On the way Kabuto picked up a few chains from his lab and hooked them to his belt. Upon arriving at Neji's room, he heard grunting and banging inside. Opening the iron door slightly, he was greeted with the sight of Neji pounding against the walls; his eye power released and his fists glowing blue.

The sound of iron screeching open alerted Neji of another person's presence immediately. Turning around quickly and crouching into a fighting stance, Neji raised his hands in a defensive position. "Who are you and what do you want?" Neji spat. It was more of a command than a question.

Kabuto chuckled and readjusted his glasses. "My, my, that's not a very polite greeting." Kabuto's hands began to glow and the spot on Neji's forehead glowed with it. Neji groaned and fell to his knees with a weak thud. "Argh… w-what did you do to me?" he gasped.

Kabuto grinned. "Last night when I abducted you, I placed a sleeping genjutsu on you that is triggered when a certain amount of chakra is released from my hand. Naturally I don't want you asleep right now, so I'm holding back." He explained smugly, walking to Neji and grabbing him by the wrists.

Neji struggled as best he could against Kabuto's hold, but found he was too weak. Kabuto was still releasing little jolts of chakra from his hands, making sure that Neji stayed weak and defenseless. "L-let go of me… you…" he growled groggily. Kabuto chuckled, taking the chains off of his belt and snapping the shackles around Neji's thin wrists and yanking the young Hyuga to his feet.

Neji winced as he was pulled to as standing position. "Che…" he hissed as he was pulled from his "room" and into a dark hallway. Neji struggle to keep his composure as he stumbled over his own feet, trying to shake the jutsu's hold on his body. "B-bastard."

Orochimaru smiled widely as he approached the young Uchiha. Sasuke had been practicing a new technique in the training area and had nearly gotten it before Orochimaru interrupted. Sasuke looked at his mentor emotionlessly. "What do you want?" he asked irritably.

Orochimaru chuckled at the younger's impatience. "You remember yesterday when I told you that I was going to make some changes concerning your future, Sasuke-kun? I told you that I would tell you someday." he asked, smirking. Sasuke raised a brow and nodded, motioning for him to continue. "Well, that day is today. Please, coming with me." He motioned for the Uchiha to follow him and then lead the way.

Sasuke followed, all the while looking on with suspicion.

They arrived in the main hall, a sort of throne room slash business room. Orochimaru sat down in his large chair and told Sasuke to stand beside him. "Sasuke-kun. I have noticed that you have been rather… lonely-" "What?-" "Don't interrupt. You've been lonely, so I decided that in order to make you stronger, and satisfy your heart, you should marry." He finished.

Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "What are you talking about? I'm not getting married!" He said firmly, straightening his posture. "Oh, but Sasuke, I have already selected the ideal bride for you." Orochimaru grinned. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, glaring death at him. "I refuse." Sasuke said firmly.

Orochimaru's smile widened. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that refusal isn't an option. This will make you stronger, training you to deal with situations I could never provide lessons for. And besides, Kabuto has already captured him." He explained.

Sasuke's glare intensified. "'HIM'?" he screeched. "Kabuto! You can come in now." He clapped and the door sung open. Kabuto grinned and walked inside, pulling Neji in behind him by the chain.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his eyes fell on Neji being roughly handled by Kabuto. Neji was clad in white pajamas and his hair was in disarray. He looked angry and in pain, frustrated and scared. "Le-let g-go of me…" he panted, the jutsu induced exhaustion finally taking it's toll on his body.

His soft and tired violet eyes fell on Sasuke with surprise. "S-Sasuke…" he exhaled.

Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "Sasuke, I am proud to announce your soon to be bride, Neji Hyuga." Sasuke's eyes were now about as large as they could comfortably get, his composure and emotionless mask now nearly completely disheveled.

"Me marry Neji? NO!" Sasuke roared. Orochimaru just shook his head. "I told you, you don't have a choice. And besides, this will make you stronger like I said before." He explained. "But we're both MEN!" He protested loudly. Orochimaru giggled again, glancing at Kabuto. "Well actually, I know of a special procedure that would allow me to give neji all of the organs and bodily functions needed for carrying a child." Kabuto explained, pushing up his glasses with a smirk.

Neji pulled against the chains. "N-no…" he spat out. Kabuto chuckled and forced Neji's arms above his head and lifted him from the ground by the chain. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice either. Don't worry, I'll make it as painless as possible…" he trailed off placing his free hand on Neji's lower abdomen. "Just a few incisions here, here, and here and it'll all be over before you know it." He tried to explain, running his hand over all the places he intended to change.

Neji growled in protest to the touches. "G-get off of me and p-put me do-down. Now…" he ordered, glaring weakly down at Kabuto. "Heh, and what if I don't want to-" "Put him down." Sasuke interrupted. Kabuto smiled to himself, knowing from the beginning that Sasuke would try to defend the boy.

Orochimaru noticed Sasuke's protective nature as well and smiled. *Perfect… they like each other and they don't even know it.* he thought cheerfully.

Kabuto put Neji down gently (but tried to make it 'look' rough) and threw the chain to Sasuke, who caught it, looking at Kabuto with a confused expression. Kabuto pushed Neji forward, sending the poor disillusioned boy off balance, making him fall against Sasuke's chest.

"Oof!" he grunted as he hit Sasuke's hard, toned chest. He struggled to regain his footing but Kabuto secretly sent another surge of chakra to his forehead, causing him to lean into Sasuke. Neji placed his hands on Sasuke's chest to try pushing away, only to find himself too weak to do so. He looked up at Sasuke with a weak scowl, but his eyes hinted an apologetic air.

"D-dammit… Sas-Sasuke… you…" Before he could finish, Kabuto sent a wave of chakra surging through his hand, landing itself in Neji shortly after, causing Neji to pass out completely. Neji's grip weakened and he fell back unconscious. Sasuke quickly reached forward and scooped Neji up in his arms before he could hit the floor and held him bridal style.

Kabuto smirked to himself, having already guessed the outcome of every move he could make.

Sasuke scowled, standing back up. "What did you do to him?" he asked crossly. "It's nothing to get upset about Sasuke, I have him under a sleeping genjutsu I used to transport him here." Kabuto explained. "Here, let me explain how it works so you can use it as you see fit." He smirked.

"First, the pressure point is in his forehead, inside the clan tattoo. You don't necessarily have to touch him in order for it to work, but it's easier if you can touch that specific area. You channel a small amount of chakra in your hand and transfer it to Neji's tattoo through either touch or using your mind." Kabuto demonstrated by holding up his hand and making it glow with focused chakra.

Sasuke nodded in understanding and turned to Orochimaru. "So what do we do now?" he asked, tightening his grip on the Hyuga sleeping in his arms. Orochimaru smiled coyly. "Well you might want to take him to your room…" he trailed off.

Sasuke accidentally allowed a light pink blush to dust his cheeks. "Wha?-" "To get him some clothes, Sasuke-kun. But of course, if you already feel like 'doing him' you could always just-" "SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted, effectively cutting him off, glaring harshly at him. "I'll go get him dressed." "Oh just so you know, Sasuke-kun. Your room has been stocked with everything you two might need." The Sannin winked suggestively at Sasuke, eyeing Neji pervertedly.

Sasuke allowed the light pink blush to darken to dark pink.

Just as Sasuke turned to leave he was stopped by Kabuto's voice. "Oh and Sasuke… I cast that jutsu keeping him weak with a few kinks. True, it can put him to sleep, but if you channel enough chakra to place him on the verge of sleep, I have it wired to release a chemical in the brain that acts as a natural aphrodisiac…. Hahaha…. Just thought you should know." Kabuto chuckled darkly, a knowing smirk on his face. Sasuke turned quickly again to leave. Marching out quickly, an embarrassed blush now turning his cheeks a light red, giving him a healthy glow.

*Bastards…* he thought, trying to erase the mental images from his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke erased the blush from his cheeks best he could as he made his way toward his room with the young Hyuga in his arms. He arrived at his room quickly, setting Neji down gently onto his bed. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he looked down and studied the others face closely.

Neji's skin was pale, matching his own. He reached out and stroked the brunette's face experimentally with his index finger. He stopped, letting his fingers roam the boys face cautiously. His skin was very smooth and soft… something you would expect from a fair maiden who'd never worked a day in her life. Reaching up, Sasuke decided to allow himself to indulge in his curiosity, and ran his fingers through Neji's hair. His fingers caught a few times, as Neji's hair wasn't brushed (it was his bed-head), and realized that, despite the tangles, his hair was soft as a midnight dream and smooth as a feather.

Sasuke's mind finally found him again as he snapped back to reality, retracting his hands with a start. What was he doing, he wondered. He looked down at his hands and closed them in a loose fist. What had he brought him here for again? Oh right! He was supposed to be dressing him.

Sasuke sighed to himself, walking to his wardrobe and searching it for something that might fit the slightly smaller boy. He was only shorter by a few inches but seemed to be, possibly, a few inches thinner. Looking around through the strange sound ninja attire, he finally managed to find something that hadn't been made for combat and looked to be Neji's size. An intricately designed silken kimono. It was lavender, a color that always seemed to compliment Neji's eyes, Sasuke noted.

Sasuke's mind wondered back to his times in Konoha with all of his friends. He and Neji were always very close in personality and attitude but girls always went for him because Neji was prettier than they themselves were. Sasuke chuckled at the memory of girls hovering around him all while glowering at Neji in obvious jealousy. Stupid girls. None of them through the years ever showed an ounce of maturity when dealing with love… or anything else for the matter.

He shook his head, getting back to the task at hand. Gently, so as not to disturb the sleeping Hyuga, Sasuke hooked his thumbs into the waist band of Neji's pajama bottoms, pulling them down in one swift movement. He'd managed to get them completely off without really even moving the other's legs. He mentally sighed with relief upon seeing that Neji was wearing underwear. It would have been slightly awkward otherwise, and he really didn't want to have to deal with shielding his eyes. The shirt would be harder, though. It wasn't a button up and it was long sleeved.

Sasuke decide to be careful and not to just yank it off. He slowly let his hands travel down the Hyuga's sides before grabbing the bottom and trying to pull it over his head only to have his arms get in the way. He sighed, taking Neji's arms out individually before lifting his head and sliding the article of clothing off.

Sasuke's eye twitched exasperatedly upon realizing he'd forgotten about getting the boy dressed as well.

Neji awoke soon enough, waking up to the feeling of somebody's hands on his body and the feeling of a foreign fabric sliding onto his skin. Whoever was touching him seemed to be either covering him up or dressing him… and he didn't like it. His eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly, coming face to face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji looked down to see his clothes changed from nightwear to traditional Japanese. He pondered for a moment before looking to see Sasuke's body leaning over him with his hands on his waist. He froze, staring up at Sasuke with large lavender white eyes. "S-Sasuke…" he trailed off, pushing himself up slightly, supporting his body on his elbows.

Sasuke froze like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He'd done nothing wrong of course… but he knew Neji didn't know that. "Neji…" he looked down at his hands before pulling them back as if they'd been burned. "I-I-I Wasn't doing anything! You nee-needed-" "Sasuke…" Neji interrupted, a shadow cast over his eyes. Sasuke looked down quizzically. "What is it-" "Sasuke you… PERVERT!" Neji screamed furiously, back flipping off of the bed to the other side backwards, effectively delivering a swift kick to the Uchiha's face in the process.

Sasuke's head reeled back from the force. He really hadn't expected that. But then, Neji's words sunk in. His eyes widened as he turned to Neji. "Pervert? ME? Now listen here, Hyuga, I didn't touch you! I only brought you here to get you changed!" He said sternly in his defense. Neji raised a brow to that, looking down at himself and seeing as how he didn't feel anything weird; he believed him.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked. He needed to be absolutely certain, of course. Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms. "Heh, don't flatter yourself." He said smugly, a hint of amusement in his voice at the sight of Neji turning slightly red. "I-I wasn't!" he growled. "Sure you weren't." was the sarcastic reply.

Neji cleared his throat, trying to regain composure. "So, why exactly am I here?" he inquired calmly. Sasuke stared at him. "You don't remember what just happened?" he asked. Neji shook his head. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. This would be embarrassing to explain. "We-we're getting married." He said shakily, hints of annoyance making themselves known through his tone.

Neji choked on air, inhaling a little too deeply and coughing. "W-What?-" cough "No! I re-" cough "I refus-" cough, cough "I REFUSE!" he shouted, finally recovering from shock. All previous emotions felt being replaced by anger. "Forget about it! I will not marry you! And that is final!" Neji stomped his foot for emphasis. Sasuke looked stared at Neji with an annoyed expression. "Well frankly, I don't want to marry you either. But Orochimaru said we have no choice…" he trailed off, placing a hand on his hip and running a hand through his raven black hair.

Neji's expression saddened. "So this wasn't your idea…" he clarified. "Hell no." Sasuke scoffed, sitting back on the edge of his bed and massaging his sore jaw. "I tried refusing him, but he said "refusal is not an option"" he mocked. Neji sighed with a mix of sadness and exasperation. "Did he tell you why?" Sasuke shrugged. "Not really. He started spouting some bullshit about me being lovesick and you being the perfect "bride" but never gave me an actual reason… and I have the feeling he's not going to tell me so easily." Sasuke growled, his tone slightly dismal by the end of the sentence.

"Well… he can't just… force us…" Neji sat down beside Sasuke. "Can he?" he asked, anger and fear mixing together in his voice. Sasuke shook his head, putting his hands together as if to pray but keeping them low. "I… don't know." He answered slowly. "Tch…" Neji scoffed, turning away slightly and looking at the floor.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to wonder as his mind raced away. Neji was, truly, beautiful. His slender frame, long luscious brunette hair, and stunning eyes made him appear enthralling. The lavender kimono really complimented him as well, hugging his body in all the right places. Form fitting around the waist and loose at the top. This made Sasuke wonder if he could just slip it off as easily as he thought he could. *Wait.* Sasuke stopped himself.

*What am I thinking? Dammit! I was just checking him out…. Argh! I hate myself.* Sasuke thought angrily to himself, growling aloud unintentionally. Neji glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye at the sound.

Neji blushed upon noticing Sasuke… as in finally allowing his mind to drift to appearances. Neji had to smile at the irony. Sasuke was very handsome and sought after by women everywhere, but hated by most men. And yet, he didn't seem to show any interest in women. Where as Neji was beautiful and sought after by men everywhere, but avoided by most girls because they were jealous of him. And he never showed interest in anyone either. But here they were, being joined together.

*It's crazy; to say the least. But we're not very different… in fact… we're a lot alike.* Neji noted to himself with a small smile. And at that moment, the two thought in unison, each thinking exactly the same thing. *Maybe… just maybe. Under different circumstances, a relationship between the two of us might have worked…* this thought caused both parties to blush profusely, turning further away from each other.

Neji coughed into the long sleeve of his kimono and cleared his throat. "Sasuke…?" he asked hesitantly. Sasuke glanced at Neji coolly. "Yes, Neji?" he asked. Neji shivered at the sound of his name from the others lips. *What on earth?* he asked himself before shaking the strange shivers away and tilting his head to the side. "What if we can't do anything about this? W… what are we going to do if we can't change Orochimaru's mind?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Sasuke turned to him with an unreadable expression. "If this can't be helped, then… I suppose we'll be getting married." He sighed in defeat. Neji groaned. "I was afraid you would say that…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke stood from the bed and marched to the door. "Come on. We should talk to Orochimaru as soon as possible." Neji followed Sasuke without a sound. They walked through the stony corridors in silence, all that was heard was the clicking of shoes meeting the floor. Neji was walking much more carefully, though. He still hadn't been given any shoes and these floors were very cold and slightly dirty from use.

Upon arriving at Orochimaru's throne chamber for the second time that day, Sasuke wrapped impatiently but gently on the large wooden door. Kabuto was the one to answer of course. "Ah, Sasuke, that was quick. What do you need?" Kabuto inquired, stepping aside for the two to step inside. Orochimaru leaned forward in his chair with a smirk. "We're here to speak with Orochimaru." Sasuke said flatly, turning to Orochimaru he spoke.

"Orochimaru-" Sasuke was cut short by a deep chuckle from the snake man. "Sasuke-kun I wasn't expecting to see you for several hours." He smirked. "And Neji-chan, you look lovely." He hissed smoothly, eyes wondering Neji's body slowly… very slowly… up and down. Neji shivered, feeling very disturbed by the attention. Not that he didn't get it often enough at home, but the mere prospect of drawing 'that' kind of attention, from Orochimaru of all people, made him very uneasy.

Sasuke's stare hardened at Orochimaru, his features threatening to transform into a glare. For reasons unbeknownst to him, he didn't like the way Orochimaru was staring at Neji, like a hungry animal. In fact, he 'hated' it. Sasuke cleared his throat and continued again. "Orochimaru, Neji and I were talking and neither of us agreed to follow through on this arrangement. So, in short-" "We refuse." Neji finished for him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Orochimaru just smirked at them, his eyes falling half closed. "Well, as much as I would love to let you two have your way, I'm afraid that- like I said before- you don't have a choice. Kabuto, explain." He hissed. Kabuto nodded an stepped forward.

"Now, it is quite essential that you two wed for quite a few reasons, actually. If we made a deal with the Hokage, this could unite the Leaf and Sound villages. This is the best possible way of reviving the Uchiha clan seeing as how you two are the most powerful ninja of your generation. You two are lonely. And, it's what Orochimaru-sama believes is best for you." Kabuto finished, pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

Sasuke and Neji stared at Kabuto slightly stunned before Orochimaru began to speak again- this time in a much more smug tone. "And of course you cannot defy me because you see, Sasuke-kun, in comparison to me, you are still frightfully weak. You need me to continue training you in order to even come close to the power level of your elder brother. If there is no marriage… I'm afraid there shall also be no more training." He chuckled darkly.

The two teenaged boys glared death at Orochimaru, Neji even grit his teeth. "Oh and that's not all. If either of you actually 'do' try to get out of this; like escape attempts, arguing further, etc. Orochimaru has ordered me push the Jutsu I put on Neji… to extremes." Kabuto declared, smirking wickedly- nearly mirroring Orochimaru.

The boys stiffened. Neji's mouth opened slightly as one of his hands shot to his forehead. "What… do you mean "to extremes"?" he asked wearily. Kabuto chuckled and crossed his arms. "I mean, if you so choose to defy Lord Orochimaru, I will send a surges of chakra into your body so dense that it will cause your heart to race at a speed you will not be able to handle. So intense that it will result in your hearts failure." His smirk deepened as he made his way to Neji, grabbing Neji's chin between his them and index finger and forcing Neji to look at him. He leaned in close he whispered just audibly (to Sasuke as well). "If done correctly, it could shut down all bodily functions and kill you within minutes."

Neji gasped, pushing Kabuto away harshly, he raised his fist as if to punch Kabuto square in the face. Kabuto just stood smirking. Just before Neji's fist made bone shattering contact with the medics face, Kabuto raised his hand (already glowing) and grabbed Neji's clenched hand sending a visible surge of chakra into the Hyuga's body.

Neji felt light headed instantly as Kabuto's burst of raw energy entered his mind. His legs gave out underneath him, causing the boy to collapse on the floor. Neji groaned painfully as his head made contact with the cold stone floor. "Tch!" Sasuke grit his teeth in disdain. Leaning down and taking Neji by his arms, he helped the boy to his feet as best he could before letting go of him.

Neji couldn't stand. His muscles refused to respond and obey beyond basic vital movement. Neji frowned and attempted to step away from Sasuke, only managing to trip over his silken kimono and fall face first into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke steadied their balance and hesitantly put his arms around Neji's waist to keep him upright. "Idiot…" Sasuke mumbled softly.

Neji looked up at Sasuke weakly. "I'm sorry." He whimpered. He sounded ashamed of himself, of course. *As he should* Sasuke decided. Almost getting himself killed like that. *How stupid can you be?* Sasuke wondered, absently mindedly placing a hand on Neji's head and smoothing the long brunette locks down the smaller boys back. Neji- also absent mindedly- leaning into gentle touch, letting the frown slip from his features.

The actions, of course, did not go unnoticed by Orochimaru and Kabuto. They exchanged knowing, victorious glances as they both wore a smug smirk. "Oh dear, would you look at that. It would appear as though Neji-chan is tired, Sasuke-kun. You'd best take him to your room." Orochimaru licked his lips suggestively after his sentence, obviously taking great joy at the "subtle" innuendos he dropped.

Sasuke glared at two men before grabbing Neji's hand placing one of his arms around his neck and placing one of his hands on Neji's waist, gripping him firmly for support. "Tch, whatever." He growled, walking to the door and out of it as quickly as Neji's nearly limp form would allow.

Neji moaned and rubbed his forehead with one of the long sleeves of his kimono as he tried to right his footing best he could. Sasuke blushed lightly every time Neji pressed into him for support or moaned his name with a 'Sasuke, I'm sorry' or 'Sasuke, you don't have to help'. And Orochimaru's little 'comments' didn't help the matter.

*Damn…* okay Sasuke admitted it to himself. He had a crush. But that didn't stop him from trying to convince himself that it's because Neji is the only attractive person he's seen in a very long time and that it was probably just conflicting teenaged hormones.

Orochimaru laughed evilly as they left the room for the second and last time that day. "Hahaha, I've got you now, boys… it's only a matter of time."

I'm so sorry that this took so long. I've been suffering from massive amounts of writers block. I just had a little burst of inspiration and wrote this in about an hour. I'm sorry if it takes a while for the next to come out. Don't worry, though. I'm not going to abandon this series. Believe me, this story will have an end. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Neji sighed as Sasuke helped him to the bed. Neji buried his head in his hands and groaned throatily. Sasuke knelt down in front of Neji and looked up at the boys face. His hair was hanging over half of it and the other was concealed by the boys hands. "Neji… are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked gently, placing his hand on Neji's forehead.

Neji blushed lightly, leaning into Sasuke's hand ever so slightly. "Sasuke…" he folded his hands in his lap. "…thank you. You're actually very sweet." He said gently, giving Sasuke a very sweet, very small smile. Sasuke stared back at Neji with a small smile of his own, his eyes never leaving the beautiful lavender of the Hyuga's. Neji took Sasuke's hand from his forehead and held it between his own. "You're very kind to me, despite how we've treated each other in the past." Sasuke simply smiled in return, bringing his other hand up to join Neji's.

Neji stared at their hands with a smile as a warmth filled his heart. A warmth he'd never felt. "Sasuke… could all of this…-" "really work between us?" Sasuke finished Neji's sentence. He'd been wondering the same thing. "I mean… I sense that I feel attracted to you and acknowledge the fact that I may have… f-feelings… feelings for you. And… I… truthfully, Sasuke, what are your true feelings toward me?" Neji stuttered throw nervously.

Sasuke wanted to answer but kept his mouth shut. *Hmm… what 'are' my feelings toward him? I… I'm obviously attracted to him, anybody could figure that out. But… is what I feel love? Or lust? I really want it to be love… I really do. I don't want this feeling to leave me after only one night of passion. I want to keep him. For as long as I can stand.* Sasuke's mind raced, his entire person swirling with repressed emotions.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked hesitantly. He had been quiet for several minutes. "Neji!" Sasuke shouted, startling Neji slightly and making him jump. "Guh! W-what is it?" he asked shakily. "Neji in all honesty, I want to love you. I want to be with you. So please, Neji, let me love you." Sasuke all but begged, placing a hand on Neji's cheek and staring at him with pleading eyes.

Neji purred, nuzzling Sasuke's hand and placing his own over it. "I… I think I feel the same, Sasuke. I'll love you as well." He smiled brightly. Sasuke leaned forward, capturing Neji's lips in a sweet, innocent little kiss that lasted five seconds, tops. Neji blushed, bringing a finger to his lips, tracing them lightly. "That was my first kiss." Neji confessed, blushing harder and looking away.

Sasuke was slightly shocked by this, but smiled all the same. Gently, Sasuke stood slowly and pushed Neji backwards onto the bed. He climbed on top of him and straddled his legs. "Neji… if that was your first kiss, than does that mean that you've never been touched?" Sasuke asked in obvious amazement. Neji nodded shyly. "Yes… I've never let anyone this close to me before…" he trailed off, feeling slightly embarrassed as he turned his head to the side.

Sasuke leaned down, mere centimeters from the Hyuga's lips. "I'm so glad… I'll be your first." He said quietly before once more claiming Neji's mouth. *So soft…* Sasuke noted, licking Neji's lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. Neji pulled back slightly, his face now darker than ever. "Sa-Sasuke… I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Neji admitted bashfully.

Sasuke smiled down at Neji, marveling in his purity. It was nothing short of a miracle that Neji was even a virgin at all with all of the men after him, but this? Neji had all of the innocence and naivety of a child. "You're so cute, Neji. Like a little angel." This comment earned him a half hearted shove and an adorable pout. "But most of all… you're beautiful." Sasuke said, barely audible as his lips ghosted over Neji's pale neck, nibbling and softly biting certain area's that seemed to make his angel squirm. Thankfully the kimono Neji was wearing was low cut, which gave Sasuke perfect access.

Sasuke moved up again to the other lips, licking them suggestively. Neji's blush darkened and his brow creased. "Sas-Sasuke, I-I still don't know what to do." He whined breathlessly. Sasuke smiled down at him warmly. "Just leave it to me, love." He purred seductively. He gave Neji's lip a little nibble before grabbing his chin and pulling it down slightly to open his mouth. "Don't worry, love. I'll take care of you."

Neji just blushed as he felt Sasuke's tongue plunge into his mouth, exploring it wildly. Sasuke explored every inch, pulling Neji's mouth open wider to go deeper still. Wrapping his tongue around Neji's he tried coaxing his new lover along, hoping he'd catch on. Luckily for them both, Neji was a fast learner. They battled for dominance in the kiss which, of course, led to Sasuke's victory.

Sasuke refused to pull away. Bring his hands down to Neji's shoulders, Sasuke grasped the loose fabric of the kimono, easily sliding it down Neji's shoulders, leaving Neji's chest vulnerable. Sasuke then brought his hands to Neji's torso, exploring, pinching, massaging, and assaulting every thing he could get his hands on.

Neji moaned into their kiss, giving Sasuke a boost of confidence. Sasuke smirked into the kiss, grabbing the back of Neji's head and deepening their already steamy kiss. Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, bringing him closer. Sasuke's other hand traveled down Neji's stomach and stopped at the sash keeping Neji's kimono attached to his body. He was just about to tear it off when-

"Ahem! Pardon me, boys! So sorry to interrupt, but I have a surgical procedure to perform." Kabuto smiled brightly, as he stepped into the room. The two boys remained frozen in place until their brains finally started working again and in a hugely delayed reaction, the two burst apart; Sasuke wiping his mouth and crossing his legs, and Neji fixing his disheveled kimono.

"Kabuto! Do. You. **Mind?**" Sasuke asked angrily, not happy about having been interrupted. "It's so nice to see that you boys are getting along so wonderfully. But I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid I'll have to steal Neji away from you for now." Kabuto said, false remorse thickly lacing his voice.

Sasuke glared at him while Neji did his best to hide his ever growing blush. *How embarrassing…* he thought to himself. "Why?!" Sasuke asked/ordered. Kabuto's expression remained unchanged. "Seeing as how you two shall be reviving the Uchiha clan, I need to supply Neji with the needed organs. You know, a uterus and such." Kabuto said casually, pushing up his glasses.

Neji stiffened and his face scrunched into what looked to be a mixture of fear and disgust. "Can't that wait until later?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Kabuto shook his head. "No, this operation is time sensitive. He need's to be ready and recovered by the wedding." He said simply.

Neji perked up. "When is the wedding?" he asked curiously. Kabuto was surprised that they seemed to willing now but chose not to bring it up and ask them. "As soon as possible, which will most likely be tomorrow." Kabuto answered. The two young ninja stared in shock, completely taken aback by the this new bit of news. "But, as I was saying, there really isn't any time to spare. Neji, if you would please come with me."

Neji nodded in reply and sent an unsure glace to Sasuke as he stood and followed the medic ninja out of their room. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll have him returned to you before midnight. Oh, but keep in mind that he'll most likely be very weak and sore, so sorry to rain on your parade but, no sexy time tonight, kid." Kabuto smirked and exited the room. Sasuke just stared blankly at where the medic and his bride-to-be had just disappeared. Did that just happen? Seriously?

"Well, damn…"

STUPID KABUTO! XD

Le gaspeth! Did I seriously write TWO updates within the time frame of five hours? Oh Hail Naw! OAO

Sorry for the typos as of late… I'm too lazy to fix them. :P hahaaa


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Neji, if you would be so kind as to step up onto the operating table." Kabuto said, motioning to the table in front of him flippantly as he flipped through the pages of a large book of medicines. "Ah, here it is. Alright, now if you would just cooperate, we'll have you ready in a few hours." Neji stepped lightly and unsurely to the operating table. Climbing onto it and lying down he couldn't help but feel dreadfully nervous.

"You will have my full cooperation but, may I ask, how exactly is this done? In order to make it possible for me to bare a child, wouldn't you have to change my gender?" Neji asked worriedly. He'd go through anything for Sasuke's sake, but he didn't exactly want to give up his entire identity.

Kabuto chuckled. "Oh don't worry, believe me when I tell you I am one of the best doctors the anbu's have to offer. This is a rare and dangerous procedure, but for me it is mere child's play." Kabuto explained, turning and gathering the instruments and tools he would need for the surgery. Neji stared at the ceiling above him blankly. "That still doesn't answer my question." He said simply.

"Hm, I suppose not… I just wanted you to know that you were in good hands.-" "But I need to know if-" "Neji Hyuga, I swear you shall remain all male. The whole point of my earlier explanation was to tell you that I don't need to change your gender to give you exclusively feminine bodily functions, such as the ability to conceive a child and-" Kabuto's attention was caught by a knock at the door.

Orochimaru came into the room with his usual smile. "Kabuto, may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked. Kabuto nodded and turned to Neji. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Neji only nodded in return and closed his eyes.

Kabuto walked out to the hallway closing the door behind himself. Looking both ways down the hall to make sure they didn't have an audience, Kabuto smiled as he finally allowed Orochimaru to dominate his attention. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama? What did you need?" Kabuto asked gently.

Orochimaru's eyes softened as he stepped closer to Kabuto. "So did he agree to go through with the procedure?" Orochimaru asked, tilting his head to the side. Kabuto nodded and tapped his chin in thought. "Yes, actually. He didn't even try to escape. He's giving me his full cooperation. It's strange." Kabuto concluded. Orochimaru nodded in agreement. "They're already in love." Kabuto sighed, making Orochimaru stare at him.

"Love?" Orochimaru echoed. "I don't see how that could even be possible. Neji-chan has only been here for… well, not even two days yet. I just can't bring myself to believe that they could have fallen in love so quickly. Over a matter of hours." Orochimaru said, obviously befuddled by the two boys.

Kabuto's smiled again at his master. "But, don't you remember?…" he asked, trailing off at the end. Kabuto stepped forward and swiftly swooped Orochimaru into his arms, catching him off guard. "Ah!" Orochimaru fell into Kabuto, placing his hands on the medics chest as the medics hands in turn found his waist. "You and I fell in love every bit as quickly, if not more so. For me, the moment my eyes fell upon you, I found that you had already ensnared me. My beautiful, charming little viper." Kabuto cooed romantically, bringing his face closer to that of his loves.

Orochimaru blushed uncharacteristically red as Kabuto kissed him. He hummed in contentment, leaning in further before pulling away with a sweet smile. "W-well… that is true, darling. But, how can you be so sure they're in love?" he asked, nuzzling into Kabuto's neck, Kabuto's chin on his head.

Kabuto chuckled. "Hahaha. I walked in on Sasuke and Neji practically eating each other's faces off. In other words, in romantic embrace." He finished, all the while gently tightening his own embrace. Orochimaru snickered evilly. "Oh my. Hahaha. Naughty little boys, aren't they?" he chortled. "Well at least the plan is going well, I would have hated to actually have to kill the boy to make him give in… and that would have just gotten us nowhere." He sighed.

Kabuto hummed in agreement. "Mhm… but do you think it's wise to rush them into marriage so soon? I mean, the boy just got here. We haven't given them enough time." Kabuto said, his voice thick with concern. Orochimaru pulled back and nodded. "Yes, I know it's all short notice. But if I'm going to keep Sasuke-kun here without him realizing that he's nearly already surpassed me in power, I need them to get married now. The sooner the better. I can't afford for them to have time to get into some sort of ridiculous lovers quarrel and have them call off the whole thing. There is no time to spare. This must be done." Orochimaru explained, his voice taking on a desperate edge and his brows furrowed in worry. "and besides, they can just get over it if they don't like it." He said in a slightly immature manner.

Kabuto could sense the uneasiness of his lover. Pulling his master in again, he kissed him passionately. Kabuto backed Orochimaru into the hallway wall, cornering him by placing his hands on either side of his body. Pulling away for just a moment, Kabuto whispered, "Don't worry, my love. Everything shall be fine. I shall not fail you." Before plunging in again, this time forcing his tongue into Orochimaru's mouth.

Orochimaru gasped and hummed in amusement. Kabuto would always dominate his body in all other things, but French kissing is where Orochimaru excelled and pawned all. Their tongue fought for dominance, making the two elicit little moans whenever the other did something exceptionally good. Ultimately it was Orochimaru that won that battle, but that didn't stop Kabuto from trying to make a come back with all he had.

Finally after what seemed like several minutes Kabuto pulled away, leaving his lover breathlessly leaning into the wall behind him for support. They were both breathing heavily and Kabuto sighed. "I'm sorry, darling, but I need to get back to work. As I said before this is a very time sensitive procedure and my patient may become suspicious of my absence." Kabuto apologized, stoking a pale cheek.

Orochimaru just smiled. "Hah… I understand… hah… so until later…" he trailed off, grabbing Kabuto's face with both hands and giving him one last gentle kiss before releasing him completely. "Farewell." And with that, he turned and walked back the way he came down the hall, throwing back a flirtatious glance over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

Kabuto sighed fondly as he watched his loves retreating form. Finally puling himself together, he walked back into the emergency room where Neji was still waiting on the operating table (which was large bedlike stone).

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I had some business to attend to." Neji simply nodded. "It's alright."

Kabuto nodded, pulling on a pair of gloves and securing a mask over his mouth and nose. "Please drink this, it will dull the pain and temporarily render you unconscious so you wont have to be awake through all of this." He said, carefully handing a small cup containing a deep red liquid. Neji eyed the liquid in slight suspicion. Kabuto noticed and sighed. "Don't be so paranoid. If we wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." He said matter-of-factly.

Neji seemed convinced and took the cup. Exhaling deeply, he downed the entire thing rather quickly. He made a small face at the flavor and handed the cup back to Kabuto. Kabuto snickered at this. "Yes, I'm sorry if you don't care for the taste, but it's all I have at the time. So…." He trailed off. Neji laid down again and closed his eyes. And with a groan of slight discomfort, his mind slipped from consciousness.

"Hm, that was fast… oh well. Now… we may begin."

Dude, I'm on a roll :D

At fist, I honestly didn't think this story would go anywhere… but I think it's coming together rather nicely, considering I'm a noob at fanfiction writing as of a month or so ago. Haha


End file.
